Tashan Wali Shadi
by KSarah
Summary: Kya hoga jab ek Allahabadi Tikhi Mirchi ki shadi usski marji ke bina ek bhole bhale traditional ladke se ho rahi ho? Hungame honge aur kya hoga :p 3Shots on Kavi!
1. Chapter 1

Wedding preparations were going on in the house…Baarat has just arrived in the street….everyone were looking very happy….girls were standing in the gallery trying to see the Groom…..but the Bride was not at all happy…she was in her room seating in front of dressing table…..her friend was helping her in getting ready but she was looking very irritated…..

Girl - Purvi! Aaj to tum kayamat dhaa rahi ho...dekhna Jiju to tumhe dekhte hi flat ho jaayenge….

Purvi (irritated) - Bindiya! Vaise hi humara dimag bahut garam hai tum aur garam mat karo...

Bindiya - kyu itna irritate ho rahi ho Purvi…kuch bhi ho ab shadi to ho hi rahi hai na tumhare aise gussa karne se shadi to nahi ruk jaayegi!

Purvi (irritated) - saala humari to kismat hi kharab hai….pata nahi Papa ko bhi kya jaldi thi humari shadi ki….naa jaan na pehchan bass ek photo dikhaya vo bhi bass formality ke liye….humari marji to puchi nahi unhone…

Bindiya - par problem kya hai Purvi? Photo humne bhi dekhi hai jiju kitne handsome aur good looking hai..….agar tumhari jagah hum hote na to khusi khusi usse shadi kar lete….

Purvi - humare saamne pehle to jiju bolna band karo tum uss namune ko….vaise good idea….tumhe pasand hai na vo to tum hi shadi karlo usse…kam se kam humari jaan to bachegi

Bindiya (in disbelief) - pagal ho gai ho tum? Kya bole jaa rahi ho? Hum tumhare saath thodi der aur ruke to pagal ho jaayenge...hum to jaa rahe hai (and she left the room)

Purvi - saala humare saath hi aisa kyu hota hai….pata nahi kaunsi manhoos ghadi mai paida kiya hai humari amma ne hume….

Meanwhile Someone entered in her room….due to the noise of the door she turned to her back side and was shocked to see the person…

Purvi (shocked) - Tum! Tum humare kamre mai kya kar rahe ho?

Kavin (nervously) - sorry! Vo hum to bass shadi se pehle ek baar aapko dekhna chahte the….

Purvi (angrily)- Dekh liya?

Kavin (smiling) - Haaan! Aap aaj bahut khubsurat lag rahi hai...aap photo mai jitni khubsurat lag rahi thi….hakikat mai usse kahi jyada khubsurat hai….

Purvi (irritated) -ek to saala tum ladko ki yahi problem hai….ladki dekhi nahi ki flirt karna shuru kar dete ho….

Kavin (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai Purvi ji? Aaj shadi hai humari...

Purvi (angrily) - Shadi nahi barbadi hai aaj humari….

Kavin (shocked) - aap aisa kyu bol rahi hai? Kya aapko hum pasand nahi hai? Kya aap iss shadi se khush nahi hai?

Purvi (sarcastic smile) - Khush? Ek to hum tumhe jaante tak nahi to khush kaise ho sakte hai hum iss shadi se? Ek photo dekhkar koi kaise decide kar sakta hai ki usse uss insaan se hi shadi karni hai….thoda sa bhi dimag hai ya nahi tum mai? Bass meri photo dekh kar hi shadi ke liye haa kar di….kam se kam apne gharwalo ko itna to bol hi sakte the ki ek baar ladki se milwa do...

Kavin - hume to aap photo dekhte hi pasand aa gai thi….gharwalo se bol nahi paaye milwane ke liye tabhi to hum aise chupte chupate aaj aaye hai aapse milne….taaki hum dono ek dusre ko dekh sake…..

Purvi - tum na sach mai namune ho….jitna humne socha tha usse bhi jyada….humari to kismat hi kharab hai pata nahi Papa ne tumhe kaise humare liye pasand kar liya…..

Kavin (angrily) - aap aise kaise humse baat kar sakti hai? Hum aapke hone Wale pati hai….

Purvi - pati to tab banoge na jab ye shadi hogi…..jab ye shadi hi nahi hogi to tum humare pati kaise banoge?

Kavin (shocked) - kya matlab hai aapka?

Purvi (happily) - matlab ye ki jab dulhan hi gayab hogi to shadi kaise hogi? Hum bhag rahe hai yaha se…..aur tum bhi bhag jaao….khush rahoge…..humse shadi ho gai to jindagi bhar rote rahoge ki kaunsi aafat Gale pad gai….

Kavin - nahii….Aap aisa nahi kar sakti….baarat niche khadi hai….humare gharwalo ki kya izzat reh jaayegi?

Purvi - beta aisa hai ki jab tum khud ki khush nahi rahoge to izzat Ka kya achar daaloge? Tumhe bhaagna hai to bhaago varna hum to bhaag rahe hai…. (she throwed one Saree down through the window) hum to chale…..bye bye (and she went down with the help of Saree and ran from there)

Kavin (worried) - ae bhagwan ab hum kya Kare? (he nervously went down where baarat was staying….everyone were so busy in themselves that nobody noticed he was missing for a while)

It was the time of Groom's Aarti and welcome in the house..…when one of the friend of Kavin came there running he was looking worried…..

Kavin's friend (panting) - uncle ji! Vo Kavin…Kavin bhaag gaya…..

Everyone were very shocked to hear the news…..

A/N - just 2 or 3 shots on Kavi….bataiyega jarur ki ye chapter kaisa laga…..


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone were very shocked to hear the news that Kavin ran away…..meanwhile Bindiya came there running…..

Bindiya (panting) - aunty ji...Purvi….Purvi bhag gai….

PurviM(holded her head and started crying) - haaye raam! Satyanash ho iss ladki ka….humare muhh par kaalik poth kar bhaag gai ye ladki….

PurviF (angry) - sab tumhare hi laad pyaar ka natija hai….humne to pehle hi kaha tha ladki ko itna sarr par mat chaddao….

One Man - dulha aur dulhan dono bhaag gaye! Kahi dono ek dusre ke saath to nahi bhaage?

 **At Bus Station** -

Purvi reached to the bus station where her friend Karan was waiting for her…..she saw him from a distance and ran towards him….she went close to him and hugged him…..

Purvi (happily) - Karan! Thank you so much….humari itni help karne ke liye….

Karan (broke the hug) - Aree ab hum tumhare liye kuch nahi karenge to aur kiske liye karenge?

Purvi - yaar sach mai bahut badi mushkil se bahar nikale ho tum hume…..tickets laaye ho na?

Karan (showing her the tickets) - ofcourse! Mumbai ke do ticket laaye hai hum….

Purvi (confused) - do ticket kiske liye?

Karan (happily) - arre baba hum dono ke liye….hum aaj bahut khush hai tum finally humare paas aa gai….hum aaj hi Mumbai chale jaayenge aur bahut jaldi shadi bhi kar lenge….

Purvi (shocked, angry)- kya bake jaa rahe ho tum? Dimag to sahi hai na tumhara? Ya chadda ke aaye ho?

Karan (confused) - tum ye kya bol rahi ho Purvi….tum apni shadi se isliye bhagi ho na kyunki tum humse pyaar karti ho?

Purvi (angry) - ye kya bakwas Kare jaa rahe ho tum? Hum pyaar karte hai….aur vo bhi tumse? Aisi galatfehmi tumne paali bhi kaise?

Karan (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho Purvi! Hume pata hai tum bhi humse pyaar karti ho….tabhi to apni shadi chorrkar bhagi ho...tum bilkul tension mat lo hum bahut jaldi shadi kar lenge….

Purvi (angrily) - kya shadi shadi laga ke rakha hai tumne? Saala hum apni shadi se bhagkar aa rahe hai…..agar shadi hi karni hoti hume…. to ussi ladke se naa kar lete hum shadi….

Karan - bass bahut ho chuka tumhara drama…..shadi to hum tumse karke rahenge (he holded her arm)

Purvi (angrily jerked his hand) - aise kaise shadi kar loge tum humse? Halwa samajh ke rakha hai kya tumne hume….saala dost maane the hum tumko apna….lekin aukaat dikha hi di aaj tumne apni…..dafa ho jaao humari najro ke saamne se...isse pehle ki maar maar ke tumhara muhh laal kar de hum….

Karan (angrily holded her arm) - bass bahut bol chuki tum….pyaar karte hai hum tumse aur shadi to hum tumse karke rahenge….

Purvi jerked his hand and gave him a tight slap….

Purvi (angrily) - bahut ho chuka tumhara nautanki….ab niklo yaha se (she removed her sandal) varna iss sandal se maar maar ke tumhare chehrre ka acha make up karenge hum…

Some men- kya hua bahenji! Pareshan kar raha hai kya ye ladka aapko? Hum kuch madad Kare aapki?

Purvi (again wearing her sandle) - nahi Bhaiya! Iss jaise chachundar ke liye to hum hi kaafi hai…..(looking at Karan) chalo ab tamasha khatam….ab futo yaha se….

Karan angrily went from there….after he left Purvi sat on a chair and started crying silently….she was hurt because of Karan's behaviour…he was her only male friend whom she trusted….but he broke her trust…..

Meanwhile Kavin also reached to the same station….he went to the ticket counter and bought a ticket….when he was going towards his bus... He saw Purvi seating there crying…..he went close to her

Kavin (shocked) -areee aap yaha par kya kar rahi hai?

Purvi (looking at him, tears were still flowing from her eyes) - Shadi mai aaye hai….naach rahe hai hum.…...

Kavin - hein?

Purvi - dikhai nahi deta? ro rahe hai hum...

Kavin (shocked) - aap roti bhi ho?

Purvi (angrily) - nahi! Hum to Robot hai….saala hum mai to koi feelings hai hi nahi….surprise tha tumhare liye….

Kavin (embarrassed) - I am sorry….humara vo matlab nahi tha…..par aap ro kyu rahi hai?

Purvi - kyunki dil tuta hai aaj humara…saala ek hi to dost tha humara ussne bhi aaj dhokha de diya….hum apni shadi se bhag gaye kyunki hum shadi nahi karna chahte the aur ussko laga ki hum usske liye bhaag kar aaye hai….chirkut kahi ka…..(she wiped her tears and looked at him) humari chorro! Tum batao…tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Kavin - vo hum shadi se bhagkar yaha aa rahe hai…..

Purvi (weak smile) - chalo kuch to acha kaam kiya tumne…. (and she got up and started walking)

Kavin - areee aap kaha jaa rahi hai?

Purvi - kahi bhi jaaye….tumhe usse kya matlab…..

Kavin - nahi humara matlab hai….itni raat ho chuki hai….aise aap akele?

Purvi (looking at him) - hume kya gulab ki naajuk kali samajh ke rakha hai tumne? Hum apna dhyan khud rakh sakte hai (and she went from there)

But Kavin was concerned for her so he also went behind her…..he started walking behind her….

In the midway one man was seating on the floor and drinking the beer from the glass…Purvi went close to him and picked the beer bottle which was kept in front of him…..

Man (drunken voice) - arre arre! Ye tu kya kar rahi hai? Meri bottle mujhe vaapas kar…..

Purvi (irritated) - kya hai uncle….saala sabne humko itna pareshan karke rakha hai….aaj hum peena chahte hai saara dukh saala hum pikar nikalenge….

Man (getting emotional) - kya dukh hai tujhe?

Purvi - uncle ek dukh ho to batau na….humari to saari jindagi hi jhand ho rakhi hai….ab aap hi batao agar hum theke par sharab lene jaayenge to log baate nahi banayenge humare baare mai….

Man (getting emotional) - tu thik kehti hai….mai tera dukh samajh sakta hu…tu pi tera jitna man kare utna pi….ye puri bottle le jaa tu (he wiped his tears)

Purvi took one sip from the bottle she felt like vommit but still she decided to drink….Kavin saw her drinking from the bottle and ran towards her…

Kavin (trying to snatch the bottle) - ye kya kar rahi hai aap? Sharab pi rahi hai ?

Drunk man - pine de beta! Bechari bahut dukhi hai…ek sharabi hi dusre sharabi ka dukh samajh sakta hai….

Kavin (angrily) - chup rahiye aap….

Drunken man kept his finger on his lips in order to show that he is quite now….

Purvi (refused to give bottle) - aaj tak to nahi pi humne….lekin aaj hum piyenge….bahut piyenge….kyunki dil tuta hai aaj humara…saala pi pi ke saara dukh nikaalenge aaj hum (and she again started drinking but this time she drank the half bottle in one go and then started walking from there….but her feet were trembling due to the effect of alcohol)

Drunken man (worriedly) - ye to puri bottle leke chali gai….ab mai kya piyunga…

Kavin gave him 500rupees note and then went towards Purvi…..

Man (holding the note,drunken voice) - arre wahh! 50rupay ki bottle ke liye 500 rupay….aaj to mai aur jyada piyunga…..

A/N - dear Sara! I can understand your problem….par mai aapko sirf itna hi kahungi ki ye sirf ek story hai aur shadi ka decision bahut bada decision hota hai….  
Aap kuch bhi faisla lo vo soch samajhkar jab aap pura sure ho jaao tabhi lena….kyunki shadi ek bahut bada commitment hai jo aapki aage ki puri life decide karega…..mai aapko yahi suggest karungi ki aap uss ladke se milo usse samajhne ki koshish karo usske baad hi koi faisla lo….


	3. Chapter 3

Purvi reached to a nearby Dhaba….she was very drunk by now….her head was spinning…..she started vomiting due to excess of alcohol…..she managed to grab a seat and ordered a nimbu paani.…..she felt little relaxed after drinking nimbu paani…..meanwhile Kavin too reached there….he went and sat on a seat beside her…..

Purvi (angrily) - tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Kavin - hume bass aapki fikar ho rahi thi….isliye hum yaha aa gaye….

Purvi (sarcastic smile) - saala aaj tak humare maa baap ne humari fikar nahi ki…..to tumhe humari fikar kyu ho rahi hai?

Kavin - kyunki hum (he couldn't complete his sentence) aap abhi bahut gusse mai hai….aap please ghar chaliye! Aap humse shadi nahi karna chahti na to hum khud mana kar denge iss shadi ke liye….

Purvi looked at him in amazement and disbelief…..

Purvi (shocked) - tum humare liye ye sab karoge? Lekin kyu?

Kavin - kyunki hum nahi chahte ki humari vajah se aap apne parivar se dur ho….agar hum pehle hi ek baar aapse milkar baat kar lete to shayad aapko ye kadam uthane ki jarurat nahi padti….Inn sab ke zimmedar hum hai…..aap please humari galti ki saza apne maa baap ko mat dijiye….laut jaaiye unnke paas….kitne pareshan honge vo aapke liye…

Purvi (laughing) - Pareshan? Humare papa ki pareshani to hum hi the ab to unnki saari pareshaniya durr ho gai hongi…..tum jaante ho hum ye shadi nahi karna chahte the padhna chahte the hum aage.….lekin humare papa ne humari ek naa suni! Jab unnko humari khusi ki fikar nahi hai to saala hum kyu unnki fikar kare?

Kavin (smiled) - aapko pata hai Purvi! Hum bache aksar apne maa baap ko galat samjhte hai….hume lagta hai ki unnko humari fikar nahi hai lekin asal mai unnhi logo ko humari sabse jyada fikar hoti hai….aap jaanti hai hum bhi engineering nahi karna chahte the..….hum photographer banna chahte the lekin Papa ka sapna tha ki hum engineer bane….kabhi kabhi kuch chize dusro ki khusi ke liye bhi kar leni chahiye! Aur aaj sach mai hume koi regret nahi hai ki mai photographer nahi bane.…..

Purvi (slow claps) - kya baat hai! Baate to badi achi kar lete ho tum….bahut ladkiya patai hogi na tumne apni Inn badi badi baato se…lekin hum par innka koi asar nahi hoga…..

Kavin - humne koi ladkiya nahi patai….aaj tak humari ek bhi girlfriend nahi rahi...humesha bass yahi sochte the ki jisse shadi hogi ussi se jindagi bhar pyaar karenge!

Purvi (shocked) - tumhari sach mai aaj tak koi girlfriend nahi rahi? Ye kaise possible hai….aaj kal to girlfriend aur boyfriend to bahut normal chiz ho gai hai…..

Kavin (looking at her) - acha! Fir aapka to jarur koi boyfriend hoga….

Purvi - pehle 1-2the par saala kuch jama nahi isliye breakup ho gaya….tabhi to hum tumse shadi nahi karna chahte….pehle insaan ko samjho jaano fir hi shadi karo!

Kavin (smiled) - chaliye aapki ye baat bhi maan lete hai….aap mujhe ek baat bataiye Purvi….aapke jo boyfriends the aap unnko to bahut ache se jaanti thi na,samajhti thi unnko….fir aapne unnse shadi kyu nahi ki?

Purvi was shocked at his question….she didn't had any answer….

Kavin - hum jaante hai shadi ke liye ek dusre ko jaanna bahut jaruri hota hai lekin usse bhi jyada dono ka taalmel sahi hona chahiye….kuch na kuch kami to rahi hogi na aapke unn rishto mai tabhi to vo tut gaye….aapko pata hai humne socha tha ki jab humari shadi hogi na tab hum apni hone wali wife se kahenge ki hum usse pyaar karte hai kyunki humara jo rishta hoga vo kuch dino ya mahino ke liye nahi balki jindagi bhar ke liye hoga….

Purvi was speechless….she didn't had any words….for the first time in her life someone made her speechless…..she was impressed with this guy…

Purvi (touching her head) - hum bhi na kya baate leke baith gaye….Hume bahut bhukh lag rahi hai (she changed the topic)

Kavin (smiled) - aap kuch order kar lijiye…..

Purvi placed her order…..meanwhile she got a call from her mother….she picked the call

PurviM (crying) - beta vaapas aa jaa….tum ye shadi nahi karna chahti na to koi tumhare saath jabardasti nahi karega…..bass ghar aaja…..

Purvi (shocked) - maaa! Aap sach keh rahi hai?

PurviF snatched the phone from her mother….

PurviF (crying) - beta tum jaisa chahogi vaisa hi hoga…apne papa ko itni badi saja mat do….ghar laut aao beta! Tumhare ye papa tumhare bina nahi reh sakte…..

Purvi (crying) - papa! I am sorry papa! Please hume maaf kar dijiye...…

PurviF - humne tumhe Kab ka maaf kar diya hai….galti humari thi bina tumhari marji jaane tumhari shadi tayy kar di! Hume maaf kar do…..ghar laut aao

Purvi (crying) - hum aa rahe hai papa! Hum aa rahe hai (and she cut the call)

Kavin (confused) - kya kaha aapke Papa ne?

Purvi didn't said anything she hugged him tightly…Kavin was shocked at her sudden act….but in order to comfort he too hugged her….

Purvi (crying)-Tum bilkul thik keh rahe the….humare papa humse bahut pyaar karte hai….hum ghar jaana chahte hai please hume le chalo!

Kavin broke the hug and cupped her face "hum tumhe le chalenge….hum bahut khush hai ki aap apne ghar vaapas laut rahi hai"

Kavin and Purvi took a rickshaw and went towards Purvi's home…..Purvi was continuously looking at him while going towards her home…..she was smiling looking at his cute innocent face….they reached outside her house….

Kavin (assuring) - aap bilkul chinta mat kijiye Purvi…..hum andar jaakar sabko bol denge ki hum ye shadi nahi karna chahte (he turned and started walking but stopped on hearing her voice)

Purvi (with tears) - humse nahi kahoge?

Kavin (turned to her,confused) - kya?

Purvi (smiling with tears) - chalo hum hi keh dete hai…saala ek hi meeting mai impress kar liye tum humko….dimag kharab ho gaya hai humara tumhari baate sunne ke baad! Pyaar karne lage hai hum tumse..…..

Kavin (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai?

Purvi (pointing finger,ordering)- ab tum humko vo kaho jo tum apni hone wali wife se kehne wale the varna bata rahe hai fir se bhaag jaayenge hum….

Kavin (happy tears) - aap sach keh rahi hai?

Purvi (bent on her knees, with tears) - I Love You….tum iss aafat ko jindagi bhar jhel paaoge? Shadi karoge humse?

Kavin make her stand and hugged her tightly…..

Kavin (happily) - hum bahut khush hai aaj….bahut khush! Bahut pyaar karte hai hum aapse….jab aapki photo dekhi thi tabhi aapko apna dil de bathe the hum…..

Purvi broke the hug and suddenly sealed his lips with hers…..he was very shocked at her sudden act but he too responded…..they kissed passionately no one was ready to broke the kiss but they had to because of lack of oxygen…..

Purvi (smiling) - taiyar ho jaao beta iss jangli billi ko jhelne ke liye…..

Kavin (teasingly) - hume jangli billi bahut pasand hai….

They both shared a laugh and hugged each other….

 ***THE END***

A/N - dear Sara mujhe bilkul bura nahi laga aapne mujhse ye share kiya...I know this time is not easy for you….bhagwan aapko sahi faisla lene mai help kare! All the best for future dear…..God Bless You :)


End file.
